


i <3 u(r eyes on me)

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Photography, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Ace buys Sabo some custom candy hearts for Valentine's day, and asks him to pose.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, implied Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	i <3 u(r eyes on me)

Ace’s fingertips taste faintly of sweat where they rest against Sabo’s tongue, but the subtle salt of it is entirely bracketed by the cloying, sweet taste of candy hearts. Well, one candy heart in particular, that Ace finishes positioning, stepping back with a gleeful hum.

“Stick your tongue out further,” he orders, and Sabo complies, knowing his face is burning as more of the text becomes visible, but Ace’s prideful grin makes his stomach squirm with heat. His tongue is dry but the sugar is still dissolving on what remains of his saliva. It makes him want to swallow, that dry-powder sugar enough to make him almost drool, but-

But Ace had asked. Asked for his mouth open, for his tongue out, and the little candy heart to rest just on his bottom lip. As a treat. ‘Cause he was _sweet._

Ace asked for the words _good boy_ to rest on his tongue in a cute little candy heart, and Sabo burnt with the humiliation of it. Burnt with how much he wanted it.

“Stay like that,” Ace says, softer now, and Sabo has to fight back a shudder as Ace brings the camera up to his eye. The lens whirrs; the shutter clicks; and Sabo is frozen and hard under the promise of evidence. The promise of a _picture,_ for Ace to show to whomever he pleased.

He whines softly in the back of his throat, and Ace’s lips quirk, and he tilts Sabo’s chin up before taking another picture. “This is a good look for you, Sabo,” he says, like it’s a musing. “'Good boy’ was a good choice. Makes you look so much sweeter than you are. But we’ll get you more in a minute, 'kay?“

Ace grins, sharp, and Sabo’s throat bobs at the look. "I wanna send Marco a pic with that one that says 'love your cock.’ Or maybe the one that says ‘for you’. Bet he’ll just die.”

“If you’re nice I’ll even tie you up and leave you here for him. Then you don’t have to test how good you can be.”

Fuck, Sabo feels like he’s shaking apart at those words, his cheeks on fire, and Ace’s grin turns savage as he raises the camera to his eye. 

“But I guess we’ll just have to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> review 😘😘


End file.
